


the girl who lived

by theevilcleavage



Series: the ravens and the snakes [1]
Category: Elementary (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theevilcleavage/pseuds/theevilcleavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts!AU - Joan and Sherlock begin their fifth year at Hogwarts. Jamie Moriarty begins her second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the girl who lived

YEAR FIVE

The ride to Hogwarts is a long one, and Joan makes sure that she’s brought enough reading material to keep her occupied. A few textbooks from last year should be sufficient. The OWLs aren’t so far away after all, and it would do her good to review some fourth year material.

Sherlock, for his part, has packed a large container of bees and plans to study them for the length of their journey. Joan raises an eyebrow when she sees the bees, but chooses not to comment on them.

They board the train together early in the morning, Sherlock talking animatedly about his summer, and find an empty cabin toward the back. 

“How did you even get a hold of those bees in the first place?” Joan asks, dropping her bag onto the ground and taking a seat. Sherlock sits across from her, carefully setting his container down next to him.

“A friend of mine is muggle-born and managed to procure them for me. They’re fascinating creatures. I’m quite eager to study them.”

“Have fun with that.”

The train starts to move after a few minutes and Joan reaches down to rifle through her bag. Her fingers brush past some writing materials and finally curl around last year’s Potions textbook. Joan lifts it out of her bag and sets it on her lap.

“Studying for your OWLs already?” Sherlock says, far too perceptive for his own good. “Watson, we both know that exam is far beneath you.”

It’s a compliment and Joan takes it. But she still opens her Potions book to the first chapter and marks her page.

“Never hurts to be one hundred percent prepared.”

“Right you are.”

After a moment of comfortable silence, there is a firm knock and the door to their cabin slides open. A small girl steps in, offering them an apologetic smile. 

“Hello. Sorry to disturb you, but I’m afraid all of the empty cabins are taken.”

“Well,” Sherlock says, moving his bee container onto his lap. “Have a seat then.”

The girl is young, that’s for sure, but quite striking, and Joan finds herself staring just a little.

“Hey,” she says, extending her hand. “I’m Joan. And this is Sherlock.”

“Jamie,” says the girl, and her mouth quirks up in a sort of lopsided smile. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“If you don’t mind my asking,” Sherlock says, leaning forward just a bit. “What year are you?”

“Second year.” And then Jamie raises an eyebrow, as though daring him to comment on her age. “And you both are fifth years.”

“How did you-”

“Anyway,” she continues, brushing right past that. “Thank you for taking me in. I don’t suppose too many Ravenclaws would.”

“Why not?”

Jamie gestures to the snake insignia on her bag.

“Oh. You’re a Slytherin.” 

And maybe that should’ve been obvious from the start. Blonde hair, posh accent, sharp, watchful eyes. If Joan didn’t know any better, she’d say this girl is a Malfoy. 

“Is that a problem?” Jamie asks, crossing her arms defensively. 

Sherlock waves his hand to brush the assumption aside.

“Not at all.” To emphasize this point, he pulls a chocolate frog from his bag and offers it to Jamie. “Hungry?”

* * *

Jamie takes a liking to Sherlock immediately. 

She is perfectly attentive as he goes on and on about his newest magical projects. She even listens to his entire speech on the importance of bees and the root of his fascination with them.

Joan tunes them both out, making quick, messy notes in her textbook. If she doesn’t pass out, she’ll be halfway through soon.

* * *

Joan has to admit, this new acquaintance of theirs is really quite adorable.

She’s attentive and inquisitive and way too bright to be a second year. She actually reminds Joan a lot of Sherlock, curious to a fault.

At one point Joan starts explaining cars to Jamie, how they work and what their purpose is. It’s surprisingly difficult to explain this sort of thing to a pureblood, but Joan does her best. And Jamie is fascinated, hanging on every word and leaning in so that she doesn’t miss anything. 

“Have you ever driven one?” she asks, when Joan is finished summarizing.

“Yeah. But I don’t have my license yet.”

“License?”

“To drive. There’s a test I have to pass before I can legally drive a car.”

“What sort of test?”

It goes on like that for a while, and Jamie’s attention never wavers. She asks about all kinds of things, seemingly quite interested in the muggle world. Or maybe just in Joan, but there’s no way to be sure.

* * *

It is only once they are leaving the train that Joan notices the faint lightning scar on Jamie's wrist.

* * *

Joan doesn’t see much of Jamie during the school year. 

They only eat meals together every so often, but the more time they spend together, the more enamored Jamie seems with her. Sherlock won’t shut up about it.

"She's infatuated."

“It’s cute,” Joan says, each and every time he brings it up. 

“All right. But don’t let it get out of hand.”

Joan isn’t even sure what he means by that.

When Jamie isn’t following Joan around, she spends most of her time with the Slytherins. She has acquired a group of lackeys, presumably by lording her family name over them. She also has connections with upperclassmen from different houses. Joan assumes that that’s how Jamie is always one step ahead of the rumors floating around Hogwarts. 

* * *

Sometimes Jamie will bring Joan gifts during their meals in the Great Hall.

Joan has asked her to stop, mainly because it’s painfully embarrassing, but the younger girl refuses. 

“A token of my affection,” she’ll say, as she drops her latest purchase in front of Joan. “I hope you like it.”

And she’ll smile so adorably with her big blue eyes and her tousled hair that Joan just can’t help but accept the gift. 

* * *

Joan knows that Jamie is mixed up in some dangerous groups. The Slytherins aren’t known for playing nice, or for playing fair. And so Joan is worried, but not surprised, when she finds Jamie standing in the hall one night with Draco Malfoy’s wand against her neck.

It only takes one measly threat from Joan before Malfoy and his two friends are shuffling away. It's then that she turns her attention to Jamie's split lip and the bruise on her cheek.

“Jamie? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she replies, but she is clearly miffed that Draco and his goons were able to corner her like they did. And maybe, if her wide eyes are any indication, she is a bit shaken, too.

“Why were they bothering you?” 

“Oh.” And now Jamie looks a bit embarrassed. “No, it was nothing really.”

“Well it must be something, because Malfoy looked pretty pissed off.”

“Well…” she shifts, avoiding eye contact. “I may have some leverage over him. And today I may have…threatened to use it.”

Joan blinks.

“You’re blackmailing him.”

“That’s a harsh way of putting it.”

“How else can I put it?”

Jamie is pouting now and Joan wants to laugh.

“He had it coming.”

“Well okay Velma Kelly. But that might not hold up in court.”

Jamie stares at her, mouth hanging slightly open.

“You muggle-borns say the strangest things.”

* * *

By the time spring semester rolls around, several students have been petrified.

It’s thrown the entire school into a frenzy. Every other day parents are demanding that their kids are returned home, not to mention that the students are all blaming each other for the kidnapping of Ginny Weasley.

It’s a nightmare, and Joan finds herself hiding away in the library to escape it all. Sherlock is there with her, playing wizard’s chess with Jamie, who has somehow become a permanent member of their group.

“Checkmate,” Jamie murmurs, pushing her queen forward. Joan glances over at Sherlock to gauge his reaction.

His mouth is hanging open and if Joan had a muggle camera on her she’d take a nice, clear picture of it. 

“How did you-?” Sherlock sputters, clearly going over the game in his mind. “I thought-”

“A rematch?” Jamie suggests. “Not that I assume you’ll fare any better.”

Joan throws her a look and Jamie has the decency to look just a teensy bit sorry.

* * *

Walking down the hall with Jamie is brutal. Joan hasn’t felt so many eyes on her since she threw up at her eighth birthday party.

“Jamie, why is everyone staring?”

“Oh, that?” Jamie shrugs. “They all think I’m the heir of Slytherin.”

Joan goes silent for a moment.

“Jamie…you’re *not* the heir of Slytherin, right?”

Jamie makes a small sound of disapproval, like she’s disappointed that the thought has even crossed Joan’s mind, and she slows her pace.

“Hardly.”

“But you know who is.”

“I have an inkling.”

“And you’re not going to tell me.”

She must look put out, because Jamie stops walking and her fingers close gently around Joan’s wrist.

“Oh don’t look so glum,” she says, eyes flickering warmly. “Once I’m sure, you’ll be the first to know.”

* * *

Joan doesn’t see Jamie at dinner that night.

And with all of the disappearing students and a newly petrified Hermione Granger, she starts to worry a little. 

She’s passed out in the Gryffindor common room by the time Sherlock bursts in. He runs over and starts shaking her by the shoulders.

“I know where it is,” he announces, his breathing heavy and erratic. “I found it. The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.”

Joan’s eyes are bleary and she tries her best to blink away the sleep.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Sherlock says. “Quite sure.”

* * *

They find Jamie unconscious next to a dead basilisk. Ginny Weasley is hovering over her, crying, and there is water everywhere.

“Is she hurt?” Joan asks, checking Jamie’s body for wounds. “Ginny, did you see what happened?”

“Poison,” Ginny whispers. “She’s been poisoned.”

“Jesus Christ, Jamie,” Joan mutters, checking for the girl’s pulse. “What the hell were you thinking?”

* * *

Jamie lives in the end, but only thanks to Sherlock’s quick thinking and Madam Pomfrey’s careful attentions in the hospital wing. Joan is sure to bring her some roses as a ‘thank you’.

Joan is there when Jamie wakes up, greeting her with a hug and a kiss to the forehead. It’s a relief when the color starts to return to Jamie’s face, but Joan’s worry only melts away once Jamie fixes her with a smile.

* * *

Sherlock insists that he isn’t worried about Jamie at all, that she is perfectly stable and that there’s no reason for Joan to linger in the hospital wing with her. But like the hypocrite he is, Sherlock spends two full days in the hospital wing after Jamie is admitted, playing chess with her and smiling broadly when she wins. 

He even sneaks in chocolate frogs for the two of them, careful to hide them from Pomfrey, and lets Jamie keep all of the wizard cards. 

He has a soft spot for her, that much is clear, but Joan thinks it might run a bit deeper than that.

The two of them are more alike than they realize.

* * *

“Hey,” Joan says, as she settles into the hospital bed with Jamie. “Can you do me a favor?”

Jamie’s eyelids are heavy but she nods through the exhaustion.

“Next time,” Joan whispers. “Don’t be a hero.”

Jamie nods, burrowing her head into Joan’s chest and yawning softly.

“All right,” she murmurs. “I won’t.”


End file.
